Unbroken
by animewriter808p
Summary: Soul abuses Maka for some time now, will Maka ever get away from her antagonists. Being in pure hell will the others find out...? Find out cause I'm not tellin!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: "Hiyas, this is Eri here and I'm writing a" -**

**Soul: "Hey! Are you the author, if you do what I ask I won't kill you?" (Has a bat behind his back.)**

**Me: "Yes (has a scared face on)… o.k. I'm just going to like run now." (Runs like the wind)**

**Soul: "Get back here!" (Runs after her)**

**Me: (Runs to kid's house.) "K-Kid can I hide here, for I don't know days, Soul is trying to prevent you and Maka from falling in love!?"**

**Kid: "Sure…. Just don't mess up the symmetry of the house."**

**Me: "Thanks, while you're here do the disclaimer."**

**Kid: "I'm honored; Eri does not own soul eater, the characters or the songs you may see."**

**(Note: If soul eater was real and you get chased by some random guy, when in doubt run and stay at kid's house.)**

Unbroken

Eri P.O.V. (a.k.a. Author)

After Soul and Maka barely escaped from the evil witch Koinu and her mystical hounds then went back to their apartment when Soul followed Maka into her room and shut the door behind him abusing her because of their defeat.

"S-Soul, leave me alone." Maka said in a stuttering manor.

"Maka we failedANOTHER MISSION**, **you're soUSELESS**… **you know what, I'm not your partner anymore! Soul yelled.

"But Soul, why would you do- Maka cried,

" Because I'm tired of your crap, always dealing with your WEAK ASS!" he yelled.

"Weak….. Well I hope you happy because I'm LEAVING!" Maka screamed. But Soul stopped her.

"You're not going anywhere, you have to cook for me or else I'll kill you." Soul said sadistically.

"FINE, *_He really thinks he so smart I can just throw myself and my bags out the window, how could he, this is my apartment and I'm 18 yet he's going to threaten me in my own home. That is a load of crap* Maka thought._

"Hmph, I'm going to sleep don't wake me up till dinner." Soul said.

"Ok, so I have 1hr and 30min to pack and leave." Maka whispered. "I have to pack some shirts, pants, a bottle, paper, books, pj's, and school supplies/homework." Maka said. The total bags she threw out the window were 4 bags. "Well time to say goodbye." She said. Maka took one last look and jumped out the window safely landing on her bags. She got up and ran gripping on her belongings. "For now I'll head to the beach so I can send my regret message." She sighed. Maka headed for the beach she wrote down her regret about Soul and how she hated him, rolled up the piece of paper, slid it into the bottle and finally putting the cork back on tightly, letting it float away into the ocean.

Kid P.O.V.

"Liz, Patty I'm going running towards the beach. Do you want to join me Liz?" I asked.

"Sure Kid, Patty's asleep. Let's go." Liz said.

Liz and I started to run towards the beach but then stopped when they reached the beach, listening to a melancholy yet soothing song. They ran towards the voice to listen closer and saw it was Maka with 4 bags. They sat on a bench and listening and waiting for her to finish.

Messēji o kōkai

Machi hazure no chiisana minato  
Hitori tatazumu shoujo

Kono umi ni mukashi kara aru  
Hisokana ii tsutae

"Negai wo kaita youhishi wo"  
"Kobin ni irete"  
"Umi ni nagaseba itsu no hika"  
"Omoi wa minoru deshou"

Nagarete iku GARASU no kobin  
Negai wo kometa MESSEEJI  
Suiheisen no kanata ni  
Shizuka ni kieteku

Kimi wa itsumo watashi no tame ni  
Nandemo shite kureta no ni

Watashi wa itsumo wagamama bakari  
Kimi wo komarase teta

Negai wo kanaete kureru kimi  
Mou inai kara  
Kono umi ni watashi no omoi  
Todokete morau no

Nagarete iku chiisana negai  
Namida to sukoshi no RIGURETTO  
Tsumi ni kizuku no wa itsumo  
Subete owatta ato-

_*Why did she stop?*_I thought and noticed she was looking at us tears streaming down her bruised face. She continued and I listened till the very end.

Nagarete iku GARASU no kobin  
Negai WO kometa MESSEEJI  
Suiheisen no Kanata Ni  
Shizuka Ni kieteku

Nagarete iku chiisana negai  
Namida to sukoshi no RIGURETTO

"Moshimo umare kawareru naraba..."

When she was finished Liz and I ran towards her, first complementing on her voice/song then asking her about her bags.

"Mm….." she said nothing.

"It's Soul isn't it Maka?" I asked.

Maka froze dropping to her knees crying but Liz came over comforting her.

"Well Soul and I got in a fight because we failed on a mission to beat a witch named Koinu, when we got home he started to abuse me and told me I wasn't his partner anymore, I threatened to leave but he told me if I did he would kill me so when he left to sleep I packed my bags and threw the bags and myself out the window running here." Maka cried.

"I came here because when I was little my mama told me any regrets you had write them and put them in a bottle tossing them in a sea and you will have your regret answered, so I did singing the song that came with it." She explained.

"Maka….." was all I could manage to say because I am furious at Soul.

*_How dare he do this to Maka, he has put asymmetrical scrapes and bruises over her symmetrical body over of his stupid ego, I will not let him have his way with her so I'm taking her to my mansion, I love her way too much to let him do this.* I thought._

"Maka, you're coming back home with us to the Gallows Mansion, here give me your hand." Kid explained.

I reached out for her hand to help her stand and the three of us walking back to the manor. I carried 2 bags and Maka carried 2 bags, Liz didn't want to because she was afraid to break a nail and it would make her finger nails asymmetrical and that was all I needed so we each carried 2.

**Kid: Argh! Patty why did you make my paintings asymmetrical!**

**Patty: HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAA!**

**Kid: I'm useless, trash, scum, a disgrace to humanity, Patty turn into a weapon so I can kill myself!**

**Me: Kid, calm down I fixed all your paintings and you are not useless or a disgrace to humanity. You mean more to me then symmetry. **

**Kid: *Blinking rapidly*…Really? You do, Eri you are the greastest female I know!**

**Me: Yeah, yeah stop being so dramatic and take your pills. (Hand him his OCD pill with water)**

**Me: Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hey guys, since I didn't get to finish my intro (cause of Soul and his jealousy trying to kill me) Eri here fan of Kid x Maka lover of all anime, has wrote this cause the stories for KiMa are awesome.**

**Me: Kid here would like to make some recommendations.**

**Kid: Kyonkichi's kitten, Katelyn Rushano, Hinata-chan33, Inhumane Side, and Kashii Ai.**

**Me: Fix your clothes Kid their asymmetrical…..wait …..N-never mind…..**

**Kid: My goodness you are right. I don't even deserve to wear these clothes since I can't wear them properly! (Starts to strip off his suit)**

**Me:*Nosebleed* Umm Kid put you clothes back on before you make me be in a pool of my blood….**

**Kid: You already are, and no I should go isolate myself in my room! (Runs away to his room)**

**Me: (Pulls out a mirror) Maka, Kid's having one of his symmetrical episodes about his suit and now he's isolating himself from the world! Help me!**

**Maka: Why do you have a nosebleed pool?**

**Me: He stripped off his clothes. Come Maka Chop him please. Oh and do the disclaimer.**

**Maka: Kid, pull yourself together. MAKA CHOP! ... Eri doesn't own the characters or soul eater.**

Kid P.O.V.

When we got home I led Maka up to my room to take a shower and while she was doing that I prepared dinner. When Maka was done, I heard screaming as she broke down crying. Dropping everything around me I ran towards the door of my room. I put my ear to the door only to hear her talk to herself.

"Why, why did he have to treat me this way?" "I tried my best to beat the witch but was my best not enough, maybe he's right. I am weak." she cried.

When I was about to enter my room to talk to her the doorbell rang. Punching the wall because I knew this was going on but yet I didn't stop him then because I was still uncertain.

"Fuck, who could, that be now." I murmured

"Who is it?" I asked politely

"Soul, now open up." He screamed

"No, what do you want?" I said coldly

"Maka ran away and I know she is in your house, give her to me or else!" he demanded.

I had lost my patience with Soul. "Or else what, Maka isn't just some prize you can win, how could you abuse her like that. She tried her best to kill the witch for you and yet you force her to stay with you when you don't want her as your technician."

"Isn't it obvious all I need from her is to fulfill my desires, cook, and clean for me because I can't do any of those things myself. Without me she's nothing." Soul said

"Maka is a strong woman she can do things herself without your help. What are you a 4 year old, learn how to get up off your sorry ass and do things yourself! You sick asymmetrical bastard get off my porch and go home, Maka is staying because she is safe here. Now get off my property before I get Liz and Patty and shoot you and then reap your soul!" I screamed.

I heard him back away and go home but we all know this isn't over.

"Kid what was that all about, was somebody at the door?" Liz asked.

"Well Soul came by to get Maka but I didn't allow it so I told him off, where is Maka?" I asked

"She's taking a shower but you did good Kid, I'm not surprised if she doesn't fall for you in a week, I think she already has….." She shouted.

"She couldn't could she?"

"Maybe, maybe not" Liz said giggling.

Because of this comment I am blushing like mad so for her not to see it I go check on Maka giving her first aid.

_*Knock, Knock* _"Maka can I come in?" I asked. There was a ruffling sound and eventually she opened the door.

Soul P.O.V

I headed back to the apartment and called black star.

_*Ring Ring*_ "Hello this is Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki, this is Soul could you give the phone to black star?" I asked

"Yeah hold on… BLACK STAR THE ALMIGHTY GOD AT YOUR SERVICE, MY AWSOMENESS HAS BROUGHT YOU TO CALL ME!

"Black Star it's me Soul."

"Soul what do you want?"

"Well you see I kind of abused Maka and locked her up in her room then she escaped through the window going to Kid's house….."

"Why the hell would you do that to Maka, Soul I'm going to kick your ass for doing that to my childhood friend. " "Say goodbye to your life on Monday. Black star said with these last words and hung up.

"Crap All this over Maka."

Maka P.O.V.

When Kid asked to come in I put on my pajamas and wiped my tears slowly opening the door. Kid came in with the first aid kit in his hand. He took my hand and sat me on the bed pulling out the supplies from the kit.

"Now Maka this is going to hurt a bit." Kid said.

He put ointment on and rapped up my bruises and cuts in bandages. He even put a patch on my cheek. When he was done I gladly thanked him by hugging and kissing him symmetrically on the cheeks leaving Kid stunned for a few seconds, I walked down for dinner.

Kid P.O.V.

_*Maka's touch was soft but since she did it symmetrically I was in pure bliss. What the heck was that about?*_

"Kid, get down here so we can all eat, were starving!" Liz screamed.

I came down the stairs and fixed everyone's plates making sure that their symmetrical, and we all ate.

"Kid, Patty and I are going back to our rooms."

"Ok, see you later"

"Bye Patty and Liz." Maka said

"Wow Kid, this is delicious you're a good chef maybe I'll eat here for dinner from now on!" Maka claimed.

"_*Blushing*_Oh stop it, I'm not that good" I say while picking up our plates to wash but suddenly…

I dropped the plate on the floor which made the total plates 7.

"Oh NOOOO, SEVEN IS THE MOST EVIL ASYMMETRICAL NUMBER EVER! THAT'S IT I'M DROPPING ANOTHER PLATE! I screamed.

So I dropped another to make it symmetrical. When I was thinking about the symmetry of number 6, Maka had already started to pick up the pieces of glass.

"KID!" She screamed.

_*Ahhhh~ that's much better, I thought I was going to have a heart attack.*_

"Ouch! I just cut my finger…." I woke from my trance because of the smell of blood so because of my instincts, I reached for her finger and put it in my mouth my tongue sucking and licking up the blood.

"K-Kid what are you doing?" She asked.

"Mmhh….ha….ha…Kid, m-my skin is very s-sensitive…..Huh?" With one last lick and suck I healed her wound pulling her finger out of my mouth.

"Kid, my wounds are healing….how?"

"Shinigami's saliva can heal cuts that aren't too deep, so there are other wounds I could heal but I didn't know if you were comfortable with it the only thing I can do is ask.

Maka P.O.V.

"These bruises and cuts really hurt. Well why didn't you say that earlier? You could have done it then, I give you permission to heal me but just don't think anything erotic if I moan because I have sensitive skin."

"Because I was too embarrassed to ask of you to heal you by licking your body since there everywhere… Do you want me to do it anyways?" Kid asked.

"Yes, I don't want to go back tomorrow with these so please do."

He started to remove my bandages and wiped off the ointment with a wet towel. Once he was done I was naked with a towel wrapped around my big chest and a towel around my hips. Kid started with my cheek licking it till the bruise was no more. He then licked the cuts on my upper half so when his work was done there he moves towards my lower half.

Kid P.O.V.

_*She's so cute, even though Maka told me not to think of her moans in an erotic way I can't help but think of it that way. She's moaning because my tongue feels sooo good against her smooth skin. Crap, my pants are getting tighter if this continues I might lose control. What makes it harder is that she does this for eight seconds long each.*_

"Haan…..aahh…kuuuu~….Kiddd-kuuunnn~~~ I-it feels sooo good….." She moaned

By the time I was done she was gasping for air.

_*Damn she looks so sexy, I wish I knew how she felt about me so I could comfort her.*_

She got up went into the bathroom to change. Kid and changed but while she was changing Kid slightly peeked to see her naked body. Her nipples were hard because of my licking around them, when she was done changing into her pajamas; I stripped and headed to bed in my boxers. After Maka was done putting her clothes away she got on the other side of the bed and snuggled her pillow trying to sleep.

Kid P.O.V.

"Soul… no…. no more please spare me, I'll do anything just stop hitting me."

I shake Maka awake and she tells me she can't sleep she's basically traumatized by his beatings.

"Kid I can't sleep, every time I do I keep thinking about what Soul did to me."

"*Sigh*Come closer…" I wrapped my arms around her waist and she snuggled up to me.

"Better, also I'll make sure to get him Monday." He asked.

"How?" She asked.

"Don't worry I won't hurt him physically." Smiling sadistically I asked her if she was better.

"Much better, good night Kid…*Chu*" I kissed Kid on his forehead and slept in his arms.

Me: Oh fluff how I love thee.

Maka: Don't be so dramatic, anyways what's happening next?

Me: You'll find out soon enough. (Smirks sadistically)


	3. Chapter 3

**Eri: In this chapter Soul is going to get the crap beat out of him. It's Make Soul Look like a Fool Day.**

**A kishin goes in front of me and holds me in a head lock. Semi breathing I scream.**

**Eri: Kyah!**

**Kid: Yes the time has come that we can fight Soul thanks Eri.**

**Black Star: Yeah for doing what he did he gets the death penalty for yours truly.**

**Eri: If you want to thank me help me, now is not the time for that KILL THE KISHIN!**

**Black Star: Bye~**

**Eri: You no help at all Black Star. KID! HELP.**

**Kid: No it's symmetrical I can't kill it. It's too beautiful.**

**Eri: Patty, say some motivating words.**

**Patty: Listen up Kid get your asymmetrical zebra ass up and kill the kishin.**

**Kid: WAHHH! I'M NOT A ZEBRA!PATTY YOU'RE SO MEAN MAKING ME KILL THIS SYMMETRICAL CREATURE, I HATE YOUUUUUUU!**

_***Falls to the ground.***_

**Eri: **_***Panting heavy***_** I don't own Soul Eater or these songs but I own the story. Also it was a song request from 1112 Black Paper Moon 2111.**

(Gallows Mansion Kids Room)

Kid P.O.V.

Waking up to see nothing but darkness, I try to move but hands are around my head/ back, so I move my hands but feel a soft something. I reach up and grab what keeping me hostage and hear a soft moan when I grab them. Finally realizing what it is I have a mental break down while trying to escape as Maka's breast hold me tighter.

_*Damn, how am I going to get myself out of this predicament?* *There so comfortable but I don't need Maka to think I'm some pervert.* _

Maka finally loosening her grip I wiggled free, looking at the clock it was exactly 8:00 so I got up to get in the shower. I noticed that Maka was already dressed so I just assumed she got up earlier to take a shower. Turning on the shower letting the water trickle down my body I remember how I got in Maka's breast. While she was dreaming she rolled over facing me wrapping her arms around my head around my back and intertwining legs she moved my head into her breast.

_*What am I going to say when she gets up, for me it's going to be so awkward*_

(Gallows Mansion Kitchen and Liz and Patty's Room)

Maka P.O.V.

After I woke up I heard the shower going and noticed that Kid was gone, so I took this chance to fix breakfast. I head out the room and start to prepare breakfast and fix lunch. Since I was in their home the least I could do is prepare breakfast/lunch.

"Wow, Kid has so many ingredients that I can fix what everyone wants even something for Black Star and Tsubaki."

I start with fixing separate omelets, two with ham and cheese for Patty, two with turkey cheese and ketchup for Liz, and finally two Kid and I favorite bacon and cheese, then preparing our lunches. I then make Black Star and Tsubaki their favorite foods; doughnuts in the shape of stars and for the twos lunch star rice, star tamagoyaki, and finally star sausage. Finally I made shinigami-sama some of his favorite foods.

I put everything away for symmetry purposes and head up stairs to go get my bag for school. When I open the door to see Kid's upper half his muscular biceps and those toned abs._*Kid is so hot I wish I could trace over his body. Ack! Stop thinking dirty, get a hold of yourself.*_ Embarrassed we both turn the other way so that gives Kid some time to put his shirt on. Then after grabbing my bag I finally spoke.

"Um Kid, breakfast is ready and I prepared lunch for us, even some for Tsubaki and Black Star."

"Ok, c-can you w-wake up the g-girls so we can eat?" He stuttered.

"Sure"

I head to Liz and Patty's room still feeling my lingering blush I knocked on the door. Opening the door I see the two already awake for once.

"How come you guys are up I thought I was going to have to get you awake?"

"Because Patty and I smell delicious food. Did you make it?" Liz asked.

"Yes, so come on so we can eat it."

When I headed back down into the kitchen I see Kid admiring the food. Calling his name eight times he snaps out of his trance, looking at him worriedly I ask him is everything okay.

"Oh…yeah everything's okay I was just thinking how you know me so well and the fact you fixed two per plate for the perfect 8." He claims.

"Yeah I did this just to say thank you for letting me stay. For now on I'll do the cooking, ok."

(Gallows Mansion Kitchen)

Kid P.O.V.

She said this with such a bright smile that it was so hard to say no. When I was about to speak the Thompson sisters came in complementing Maka on her cooking.

"Maka's food is 10 times better than Kiddo's; I could eat it any day." Liz proclaimed.

"YEAHHHH! Even the giraffes would eat it!" Patty said.

"That hurts my feelings Liz but you are right, Maka's cooking is amazing. Maka, how did you become such a great cook?"

The air turned from nice and pleasant to hatred and hurt. She was clenching her fist. Realizing this we look at Maka with worry.

"Maka are you okay….. If you don't want to tell us it's okay." Patty said.

"No it's just that after mama left, papa spent days with other women so I took it upon myself to learn how to cook, so when papa left I was considerate of him and learned to do things on my own. Now he could go die for all I care." That last part she said under her breath but I heard it.

Then the mood turned from melancholic to happy again through Maka's fake smile.

"Well shall we go? Kid can you carry that bag I was thinking we could have a picnic for lunch, Ne?" She asked smiling even brighter but her soul told a different story; it was stressed, angry, and melancholic.

"Sure, just let me summon Beelzebub so we can leave." Carrying the bag I summon Beelzebub, transform Liz and Patty and let Maka on as she wraps her arms around my waist and her big breast rubbing against my back. Liz notices that I'm blushing furiously, blood trickling down my nose and whispers to me "Don't get the wrong idea."

While flying over the school I noticed Black Star and Tsubaki so I fly lower as I'm told. Maka reaches in the bag and hands the two breakfasts and lunch and tells them to come outside for lunch because were having a picnic. Suddenly Maka whispers something into his ear which sounded like "don't fight Soul ok you have to promise me this."

"Maka, how did you know?" Black Star asked.

"Because I looked into your soul wavelength, but I already have a plan so don't worry about it. Kid fixed my wounds so I'm ok." She replied.

"Kid lets go to the death room I need to give Shinigami-sama something." Holding the bag we walk off to the death room.

"Good morning Shinigami-sama." Maka said as she was walking but out of nowhere Spirit runs towards Maka trying to hug her but failed as she flipped her father over while giving him a Maka Chop.

Stepping on his back to get to Father He hugs Maka and asks what she wanted.

"Here Shinigami-sama I fixed you favorite foods because I thought you were hungry." She says

"Maka-chan thank you I was starting to get hungry although, why didn't you get anything for Spirit? Father asks but when he does tension starts to form in the room even making me shudder.

"*She starts to smile sadistically* Oh Papa can go to one of his women to get something to eat and more. I had to fend for myself Shinigami-sama because he was out with other women I was forced to learn, right P-A-P-A? Looking at her pathetic father.

"We will be taking our leave now Shinigami-sama." Maka said while Spirit pleaded for her to forgive him.

"No, you're a pathetic excuse of a father, so consider yourself not my father." And again with those last words we left the death room.

As we walk in the classroom we were still a bit early so I offered Maka a seat next to me as Soul's eyes were staring at me but I didn't care he was going to get it tonight at the talent show.

When we were seated Maka put her head on the table as Soul walked over to us.

"What's wrong Maka aren't you supposed to be next to me. Soul asked slyly.

As he said this he pulled on Maka's hair making her pigtails asymmetrical and slapped her so hard there was blood. I was about to go into one of my rants but when I saw a bloody pocket knife I caught Maka as she was falling but she was still from the shock. I was about to tell him off as Professor Stein came in.

During the lecture Maka got out her first aid, cleaned the wound and put a band aid on it.

"Maka are you ok?" I managed to ask silently so I didn't get a scalpel thrown at me.

All she could afford to do is nod so I took notes for her and me until the bell rang. Me, Black Star and the girls left first to go outside for the picnic. Maka and I set up the picnic while the others lay out the food.

"Ne, Maka, what happened to your cheek?" Liz asked as we were all eating our bentos.

Everyone else was thinking the same thing but Maka suddenly dropped her food at the question shaking furiously.

Tsubaki beat everyone else hugging Maka telling her sweet things and when she calmed down she answered.

"I really don't want to answer. Do I have to?" Maka cried.

"No sweetie you don't have to, only answer questions when you're ready." Tsubaki says.

"MAKA THANK YOU FOR THE MEAL FIT FOR AN ALMIGHTY GOD." Black Star claims.

"NYAHHANYAHAHANY-. Black Star didn't get to finish his laugh because she Maka chopped him.

We all burst out in laughter and when the laughing died down Maka asked us if we were going to the talent show we all shook our heads as a yes and Maka light up. Then she asked us if we could become a band.

"Sure why not be a band it will be fun." I said.

Maka P.O.V.

"Maka can I do your clothes and makeup?" Liz asked

"Sure, just let me make the arrangements for the people in the band."

That night we were all getting ready for the three songs that we are going to do. I was wearing a cute black and white top that hugged my curves, a white and black mini skirt, and some black flats. A ponytail at the crown of my head, letting the rest of my hair falls to the back. Liz and Patty kept the same thing on for symmetry reasons, and Tsubaki is wearing skinny blue jeans and a yellow and black short sleeve shirt with stars on them. Untying her hair letting it falls to her back.

"Shall we get on stage?"

All of them said "YEAH!"

Kid looked like he was going to have a heart attack when he saw me, blood dripping out of his nose.

_*I don't know if this is ok? I hope I didn't make him have a symmetry rant because of me.*_

Our first song is going to be: "Face Down" and the lead for this is Kid.

Kid: This is a special song for my ex-best friend. _*Points at Soul*_

Hey, girl, you know you drive me crazy  
one look puts the rhythm in my hand.  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down.

Cover up with makeup in the mirror  
tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again  
you cry alone and then he swears he loves you.

Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.

A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever, you will surely drown  
I see what's going down.

I see the way you go and say you're right again,  
say you're right again  
heed my lecture.

Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found

_[x2]_  
Face down in the dirt, she said,  
"This doesn't hurt", she said,  
"I finally had enough."

One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
it's coming round again.

_[X2]_  
Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found

Face down in the dirt, she said,  
"This doesn't hurt", she said,  
"I finally had enough."

As Kid finishes he looks at me with a smile on his face as he leads me to the main microphone.

*Points and glares at Soul* "These songs are dedicated to Soul Evans my abusive partner and these songs are payback!"

"This song is called Decode"

How can I decide what's right  
When you're clouding up my mind?  
I can't win your losing fight  
all the time.

Not gonna ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides  
But you won't take away my pride.  
No, not this time...  
Not this time...

How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well.  
But how did we get here?  
Well, I think I know.

The truth is hiding in your eyes  
and it's hanging on your tongue.  
Just boiling in my blood.  
But you think that I can't see  
what kind of man that you are,  
if you're a man at all.  
Well, I will figure this one out  
on my own.  
(I'm screaming, "I love you so.")  
On my own.  
(My thoughts you can't decode)

How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well, yeah.  
But how did we get here?  
Well, I think I know.

Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools  
of ourselves.  
Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools  
of ourselves.

Yeah. Yeah.

How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well, yeah, yeah.  
How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well.  
I think I know.  
I think I know.

There is something I see in you.  
It might kill me.  
I want it to be true. 

The crowd screams encore so I sing another song.

"Ok for the final song I will sing Ignorance"

{Verse 1}  
If I'm a bad person, you don't like me  
Well I guess I'll make my own way  
It's a circle, a mean cycle  
I can't excite you anymore  
Where's your gavel? Your jury?  
What's my offense this time?  
You're not a judge, but if you're gonna judge me,  
Well sentence me to another life

{Bridge}  
Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
'Cause you know we're not the same (Yeah! )  
We're not the same (Yeah!)  
Oh we're not the same  
Yeah, the friends who stuck together  
we wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good (Hey!)  
It's good (Hey!)  
It's good (Hey!)

{Chorus}  
Well you treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend

{Verse 2}  
And this is the best thing that could've happened  
Any longer and I wouldn't have made it  
It's not a war, no, it's not a rapture  
I'm just a person, but you can't take it  
The same tricks that, that once fooled me  
They won't get you anywhere  
I'm not the same kid from your memory  
Well, now I can fend for myself

{Bridge}  
Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
'Cause you know we're not the same (No! )  
We're not the same (No!)  
Oh we're not the same  
Yeah, the friends who stuck together  
we wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good (Hey!)  
It's good (Hey!)  
It's good

{Chorus}  
Well you treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend

Well you treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out

After I sat the mike down and left Soul came backstage and tried to slap me but I caught his wrist and flipped him over spraining his back. Kid pulls out his mirror and calls his Father to have Soul removed from the DWMA and Death City. My friends complementing me telling me I did well, we all went our separate ways and headed home.

Kid P.O.V.

_*Maybe now I can confess my feelings. I hope she accepts them when I tell her.* _I thought.

As if Liz was reading my thoughts Liz whispered to Patty and suddenly they were gone.

"Maka, how about we take a detour."

"Sure where are we going?" She asked.

"You'll see soon enough" Summoning Beelzebub I took Maka and held her bridal style and looked to see her turn 7 dark shades of red so not allowing 7 I hold her tighter making her turn one more shade. Tilting her head so she doesn't see our destination. Placing her on her feet she walks toward the moonlight hill and turning to face me, letting her hair go everywhere, and that big warm smile that made it seem like everything's okay.

_*Man I sure have fallen for her hard well time to confess.*_

"Maka I just want you to know that… I-I have always loved you."

Maka's eyes light up like a little girl on Christmas and she hugged me so tight I couldn't breathe but I didn't care.

"So I'll take that as a yes?"

"Yes I loved you too since the first day and the way how you have your symmetry rants are so adorable."

"Since you're my girlfriend I can finally do this."

"Do wh-"She didn't get to answer because I smashed my lips on hers and a couple of seconds later the kiss turned passionate. Me biting her bottom lip asking for permission to enter and twisting our tongue's together. To deepen the kiss I wrap my arms around her waist. After a while we break apart gasping.

We walked the rest of the way home and headed up to our room, changed clothes and got in the bed for slumber.

"Good night Kid." She says giving him a quick peck, closing her eyes to sleep.

Maka P.O.V.

Kid picked up the broken pieces of my heart and put them together again. I love him so much.

The end I'm working on a sequel called Troubles in Paris.


End file.
